


A Game of Chess

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor challenges Aragorn to a game of strategy.</p><p>Third Place --- Genres: Drama: Gondor Drabbles, 2007 MEFAs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chess

Thorongil twisted the carving in his fingers. "You say it is a game of strategy?"

Denethor nodded and proceeded to explain the rules in detail. For his part Thorongil played the quintessent attentive lieutenant as best he could. The Imladris elves had a similar game and he learned the rules as a child - but why should he tell Denethor that, if the steward's heir wanted to believe all of Eriador's sons barbarians? And surely it would be rude to correct his captain-general.

Thorongil set the piece down and furrowed his brows in feigned concentration. "So, he moves two spaces forward?"


End file.
